A motor vehicle powertrain may include an automatic transmission, an internal combustion engine, and a hydraulic torque converter coupled between the internal combustion engine and the automatic transmission. The hydraulic torque converter includes a housing, a turbine, and an impeller or pump. The housing is bolted to the flywheel of the engine. The housing rotates at the same speed as the engine. The pump includes fins that are attached to the housing. The fluid is directed by the fins radially outwardly into fins on the turbine, which causes the turbine to spin. The turbine is connected to the transmission. As a result, the hydraulic torque converter transfers engine torque to the transmission.